FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to access control apparatuses and image processing systems, and more particularly to an access control apparatus which is suited for use in an image processing system which employs video random access memories (VRAMs) to draw graphics, and also to the image processing system such as a graphics accelerator.